


girls in white dresses

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [109]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney Animated Fandoms, Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Christmas Morning, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wake up, my love,” Aurora whispers, fingers trailing down Belle’s shoulder. “It’s Christmas!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	girls in white dresses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Aurora/Belle - ribbon.

“Wake up, my love,” Aurora whispers, fingers trailing down Belle’s shoulder. “It’s Christmas!”

“It’s _early_ ,” Belle laughs, ticklish from Aurora’s touch. She rolls over in bed to kiss Aurora good morning. “Shall we see what’s come under the tree?”

“Of course,” Aurora says, cheeks flushed with happiness, “but first, I have a special gift for you.” She reaches into the pocket of her dressing gown, retrieving a silky black ribbon. It’s a bit frayed at the edges, but still perfect.

“How lovely,” Belle says, taking her gift. “I’ll put it in my hair right away!”

“Actually,” Aurora says, smile turning sly, “I have another use for it.” She retrieves Belle’s book of Christmas stories from the table next to their bed and opens it to the page Belle left off on. “Now you’ll never lose your place.” She tucks the ribbon between the pages, letting a bit hang off at the bottom of the book.

Belle laughs, tackling Aurora back into bed. “It’s perfect,” she whispers, kissing Aurora until they’re both flushed and out of breath.

“Just like you,” Aurora says, unlacing the ties on Belle’s nightgown.

It takes them a while to get to the rest of their presents.


End file.
